


Did you enjoy spending time with me?

by donnawanderedoff



Category: Big School (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the ending of the season finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you enjoy spending time with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, the show belongs to the BBC

Sarah still flustered after Keith admits he enjoyed spending time with her, halts when he asks her if she, in turn, enjoyed spending time with him. Well obviously she did but she doesn’t want to appear too straightforward, so Sarah tilts her head and says ‘Meh’ even though he can probably tell she did, which is why she isn’t surprised when he presses the matter with another question. At which she tries to act coy by responding with ‘Mmm’ but Keith still doesn’t drop the matter.

When he asks her if she didn’t even enjoy it a tiny bit, he has such a hopeful look and Sarah can’t help herself but her heart aches for him. This is what she likes about Keith Church, he’s always ready for some banter. Most of the time it ends in him insulting her in a way but there’s something about him that Sarah just can’t ignore and makes her come back to him, time after time. She responds with a ‘Well’, which is code for yes I did and I want to spend more time with you. Keith seems to pick that up, because he asks if she’s sure. Sarah can’t help but nodding and answering ‘Mm’ and he, in return, declares that she did enjoy spending time with him.

Sarah can’t deny it and responds with a smile that she did, at which Keith’s smile broadens and his eyes shift towards her lips but back up to her eyes when she says his name, ‘Keith, how about we continue this after school at my place?’ Keith can’t believe his luck and stammers that he’d love to, at which Sarah smiles. ‘So I’ll meet you at your car?’ she asks. ‘Ye – yes’ he replies. ‘Good. Well I’ll see you later’ Sarah replies and walks away, leaving behind a dumfounded Keith.

The hours seem to crawl away for both of them; even Keith who loves his job wants this day to be over. When the bell finally rings they both rush towards the parking lot and nearly crash into each other, causing Sarah to drop her papers. She blushes and bents down to retrieve her stuff, not realising she’s giving Keith a perfect view of her breasts. He makes a sound in his throat and bents down as well, while apologizing for not being more careful. His kindness and protectiveness are another thing Sarah likes about him, he made her feel safe. She laughs and decides to tease him, ‘Someone seems a little eager.’ At that Keith blushes, ‘What? No I’m not – I mean’ When he notices Sarah’s smile disappearing, he rises and reassures her that he has been looking forward to continuing their earlier conversation, which brings back her smile.

The drive to Sarah’s place passes in silence, underlined with tension. Both steal glances at the other, only to look away when they’re caught. Even small talk concerning the current weather dies out quickly. When they finally arrive at her place, nerves arise. Sarah rubs her palms, which all of a sudden feel quite sweaty and are trembling. ‘So’, she says, ‘Here we are.’ ‘Yes’, Keith responds while rubbing his palms on his trousers, ‘Here we are.’ ‘Well we should probably get out of this car,’ Sarah adds. ‘Yes yes, we should.’ Still neither of them makes any movement. When they both take a look at the other they start laughing.

‘Oh this is ridiculous’ Sarah says ‘We’re both adults. There’s nothing wrong with one colleague visiting another colleague at her house is it?’ ‘No, of course not. But is that how you see us Sarah? As just colleagues? Spending some time after hours?’ Keith whispers, staring right ahead of him. ‘Oh Keith’ she exclaims, ‘Keith please look at me’ Sarah says while putting her hand on his arm. ‘I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this.’ He looks at her and lays his hand on hers ‘Neither am I Sarah, as you may have noticed.’ ‘Mmm, I might have noticed that’ she says with a grin. Keith smiles and stammers ‘Sarah may –may I kiss you?’ Sarah squeezes his arm and nods.

Keith draws her close and kisses her, his lips soft, hungry although a bit clumsy. When he breaks the kiss and notices how dishevelled Sarah looks, with a smile on her slightly swollen lips, he feels a surge of arousal go through him. ‘How about we continue this somewhere more comfortable’, Sarah says with a slight tremor in her voice. Keith clears his throat. ‘Yes, that would be acceptable.’ They leave the car and Sarah fumbles with her keys, almost dropping them. When they’re both in the hallway and Sarah put away hers and Keith’s coat, an awkward silence ensues. Keith murmurs, ‘I’m sorry if I was being too straightforward. I didn’t mean to – well the thing is I’ve fallen deeply in love with you Sarah. Now I understand if you don’t feel the same. I mean of course I would be sad but you –’

He doesn’t have the time to finish his sentence ‘cause Sarah wraps her arms around his neck and draws him back down into another kiss, this one much more passionate, her tongue invades his mouth. When she breaks the kiss, she murmurs ‘You silly man. Of course I love you’ Keith’s shocked, ‘Do you – do you mean that?’ Sarah smiles and nods, ‘Yes, I mean it.’ At that he loses all patience and kisses her, all clumsiness gone; only passion remains. Still kissing each other they make their way towards the bedroom, where they both try to undress the other, arms tangling.

Soon they’re both naked and they fall on the bed. Sarah’s lost under Keith’s passionate kisses and caresses, he has a lover’s touch, gentle, a bit inexperienced but ooh so eager. His body isn’t slender but surprisingly firm, with sparse hair on his arms, legs and lower belly. ‘You’re beautiful’, he whispers while rolling on his back and pulling Sarah on top of him. He murmurs ‘absolutely gorgeous’ before claiming her mouth again. Sarah can’t help but moan into his mouth, he was doing the most delicious things with his hands. Keith’s hands slide down her back, caressing it, over the curve of her backside, down her thighs, before settling on her hips.

Sarah can feel his hardness between them and rocks her hips against his, smiling when Keith groans in response. She continues to tease him, rocking very gently until he can’t take it anymore and he flips them over again. He rises over her and licks, kisses and sucks every part of her gorgeous body, his mouth moves over her skin, lingering on her breasts and their hardened peaks, while he grasps her wrists and extends her arms above her head. Sarah can’t help but arch her back when he moves lower and releases her wrists. He parts her thighs and blows on her sex, his warm breath tickling. ‘Please’ Sarah whispers, while arching even further, trying to find friction. Keith can’t deny her and kisses her sex.

‘You taste absolutely divine Sarah’ he breaths, while continuing to devour her. He’s gentle and eager, using pressure at the right places, using his lips, teeth and tongue to drive her wild. Sarah tugs on his hair with one hand while the other grasps the sheet, she cries out at his ministrations and whispers ‘Don’t stop. Please Keith, don’t stop. So close.’ At that he picks up the pace and brings her to a shuddering orgasm. While Sarah was still coming down from her high he enters her in one fast stroke. ‘Ooh’ Sarah moans. She’s never felt so full, so good. When Keith’s buried deep inside of her, he falters for a moment, trying not to lose control too soon. He brings his lips close to her ear. ‘You feel so good Sarah, wrapped around me.’

He slowly draws back and enters her again, with a stroke that makes her groan. ‘You feel good as well Keith. I’ve never felt this way before. You feel so good inside of me.’ She sighs while claiming his mouth again. Keith breaks their kiss and whispers, ‘I meant what I said before Sarah. You are beautiful and I do love you.’ She lets out a moan as he stroked her again, his cock touching that spot inside of her. That spot which made her breath hitch and shudder. Keith notices this and hits that spot over and over again, making Sarah scratch her nails down his back and grab his bum, trying to pull him closer. ‘Yes. Yes there, please. Please don’t stop. I love you too.’ He continues to pound into her and tightens his grip on her hips, when suddenly Sarah tenses and screams his name. Her orgasm takes her by surprise and tremors continue to wrack her body, and triggers Keith’s release.

When they’ve both calmed down and caught their breaths, Keith rolls on his back and draws Sarah near. Her head comes to rest on his chest, his arm around her shoulders and their legs entwined. ‘So’ Keith breaths, ‘That was – euhm’ ‘That’, Sarah says while looking up, ‘Was absolutely brilliant and I can’t wait to do that again;’ She adds with a grin and places a soft kiss on his lips. Keith grins ‘Neither can I’. They both settle down again and fall asleep while listening to the each other’s breathing.


End file.
